primedragontestfandomcom-20200214-history
RF Test: Rai's Interview in SM
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120131220440/fairytail/images/6/60/Jakuho%27s_Corner.gif IamJakuhoRaikoben is the founder of Jakuho's Corner, as well as its sole editor. His goal in its founding was to keep editors and viewers of the Fairy Tail Wiki informed on the latest rumors, gossip, and facts about the Fairy Tail Series. Welcome to "Jakuho's Corner", your source for Fairy Tail rumors, chapter info, interviews, and more! Note: Do not assume the following are definitely true. These are all rumors that I got from [[User:ChaosKnight|'one of my many sources']]: *The Event "Hidden" is inspired by Assassin Creed. (Mashima Twitter, 11/18/12, 18:53 JST) *Fairy Tail has at minimum three more arcs left. (Confirmed) Last Month's Rumors >>> Hello everyone! Today we will be interviewing perhaps the most boring user on the site, ! Fairy Tail Wiki: Tell us a little about yourself. IamJakuhoRaikoben: Hello there! My name is IamJakuhoRaikoben, and I am an Administrator and the sole Bureaucrat of the Fairy Tail Wiki. I am the founder of all of our Guilds (also known as Projects) on the site. I am the Guild Master of the Referencia Guild and the Supervisor of the Fight Summary, Anime Summary, Image, and Grammar Guilds, and the Manga Summary Guild before it was disbanded. I am also a member of the Relación Seis which is the first official team of our wiki, the Dragons of Design, which is the second official team of our wiki. I am a huge Mirajane fan and I think, wait- I take that back- I know she is the most awesome character in the series. ^_^ Fairy Tail Wiki: How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? IamJakuhoRaikoben: Well, a little while after I started editing on the Bleach Wiki, I wanted to edit on other anime wikis and so I looked up the Fairy Tail wiki and there it was. I was admittedly disappointed with the quality of the wiki at the time and that's why I decided to stay and help out and as the wiki improved more users came to help it out and as more users came the wiki improved more and more. Fairy Tail Wiki: What 5 tips would you give new users on the wiki? IamJakuhoRaikoben: *'HELP OUT!!!:' It aggravates me when people come to the wiki and don't do anything to try to help make it better. There are dozens of things to be done on the wiki. Pick one and do it. *'Don't take things personally:' If you and someone else start arguing about something then don't take the argument personally. Because it's not. *'BLOG!:' Hardly anyone blogs anymore. I blame , but I would really like to see our blogs be as wild and fun as they used to be. *'Don't Vandalize:' Vandalism isn't cute or funny. It's just retarded and you will be blocked if you do something to disrupt our articles! *'Stay far FAR away from Remnant and Hungry:' They are serial rapists and pedophiles that don't care about gender. If you value your innocence, run when you see them coming! Fairy Tail Wiki: Are you happy to be an Administrator? IamJakuhoRaikoben: Of course I am! I worked hard to become an Administrator- very hard! And when it finally happened, I felt like the happiest man in the world! And as an added bonus, when I was made an Admin, I was also made a Bureaucrat! Fairy Tail Wiki: Why did you divorce my ( ) daughter ?! Is she not good enough?! *prepares to kill* IamJakuhoRaikoben: No, she was a very sweet girl. It's just...how can I explain this... All women that I marry need to have legs that spread like butter. Red's legs were glued shut. >_> *sees you grabbing a gun* What I meant to say is that I didn't think I was good enough for her! Fairy Tail Wiki: Why has titled you as "Wiki God"? IamJakuhoRaikoben: Simple. Because he knew that I was the father of every being on this wiki. "All you bitches is my sons and daughters!" He also knew that papa doesn't like being second fiddle. He knew that papa wants to be in control and that papa would stop at nothing to get control! Muwhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Fairy Tail Wiki: You have been accused of having the wiki wrapped around your finger. What do say about this statement? IamJakuhoRaikoben: I do not!!! Everyone on the wiki is free to do what ever they want. Fairy Tail Wiki: But in your previous answer, you said- IamJakuhoRaikoben: I was lying in my previous answer. I don't control anyone. Now Mega, go fetch me a glass of water!! Mega: Aye sir. Fairy Tail Wiki: Why are you so black? IamJakuhoRaikoben: I have a better question: Why are you so not black? Being black is awesome!!! I'd recommend everyone try it. All men who convert to being black get big penises and all women who convert get big breasts and butts. It's a win-win situation! :D Fairy Tail Wiki: YOU ARE REPEATING THE 12TH GRADE!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Anything to say about this? IamJakuhoRaikoben: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIRTY MEXICAN WHORE!!! Wait, that sounded racist. SHUT THE FUCK YOU YOU DIRTY LATIN AMERICAN WHORE!!! Much better. :D For all of you who do not know, this year is my second year in 12th grade, but it isn't because I failed. On the contrary, I had the highest average in my class last year. (And I think I have it this year too, not sure. We haven't gotten class ranks back yet) The reason I didn't pass is because I attend a private school and we have to have community service hours to pass. I didn't have enough of them so I was retained, unfortunately. You can read the full story here. Fairy Tail Wiki: We love you... no homo :) IamJakuhoRaikoben: *reads "we love you"* Awwwwwww that's so sweet! :D *thinks about it* Wait, that's gay!!!!! *reads no homo* Ah, everything is good again. :D Hope you folks enjoyed the interview!! Next month's interview will be with perhaps the perviest on the site. Look forward to it! See you guys next time!